


Hug Prompt Requests

by Broken_Clover



Series: Tumblr Imports [3]
Category: BlazBlue, Guilty Gear
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, M/M, Mild Blood, New Parents, Overworking, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: A series of mostly-fluffy pairing ficlets centered around hugs
Relationships: Arakune | Lotte "Roy" Carmine/Litchi Faye-Ling, Daryl/Venom (Guilty Gear), Dizzy/Ky Kiske, Johnny Sfondi/Testament, Millia Rage/Elphelt Valentine, Sol Badguy/Zappa
Series: Tumblr Imports [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112714
Kudos: 11





	1. Venom/Daryl, Sleep Cuddling

Daryl had no idea what time it was when he woke up in the middle of the night. He was curled up on his side, facing away from the bedside table and the clock that sat on it. He could see the window, at least, and with the sliver of moonlight that it let through, he could tell that it was a long time before sunrise.

All he knew was that his throat was dry, and he needed a drink. It was hard to think much beyond that. He was still half-asleep at best, blinking groggily as he tried to push himself up off of the mattress and roll over.

He somehow managed to stifle an ungraceful yelp of panic as he felt a significant amount of weight attached to him that he knew he hadn’t had before. What on earth? Was he having some weird dream again? Maybe he had drank a bit of red wine too close to bed…

Rubbing his eyes to clear them, Daryl realized that somehow, by some mercy, Venom was all but stone-still, sleeping like a baby. He didn’t often see his partner fully asleep, if at all. Venom kept to light sleeping, and Daryl was all too familiar with both his frequent jolts awake from nightmares and little sounds that his paranoid mind misconstrued as threats, but also the times when they’d lead him to slip out of bed and wander the halls alone until he was willing to try another light sleep.

Yet now, Daryl had almost managed to drag the man right out of bed with him. In the process of sleeping, Venom had wrapped both arms around one of his tightly, practically cuddling it with his cheek pressed against the material of his pajamas. The odd position had let the man’s hair fall back over his face as it usually did, but Daryl could swear that he could make out the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.

“Mon chou?” Just to assure himself that he was actually witnessing what he thought he was, he gave his arm an experimental little wiggle. Venom didn’t let go. He merely let out a soft noise and adjusted.

“Ah…” Daryl felt his cheeks go red. How was it possible that this man was being even cuter than normal? It was just unfair. And he knew Venom would never believe him if he mentioned it. Venom never agreed when he was called beautiful. The man was skilled in many things, but self-confidence was not one of them.

Oh, well. He could keep this little image to himself, then.

Smiling, Daryl huddled back under the covers, nuzzling against soft hair and leaving a kiss on his partner’s forehead.


	2. Johnny/Testament, Surprise Hugs

Sometimes, Testament genuinely wondered if the Jellyfish captain was some kind of Gear.

Sure, he lacked the red eyes (even if it was rare to see him without his sunglasses) and he couldn’t sense any Gear cells within him, as he could for others of his kind, but many times the man just seemed too strong, agile, and sneaky to conceivably be a full-blooded human.

He would have much preferred that, if it was the case. It was precisely the lack of Gear cells that made him hard to track. Ever since the two of them had officially begun dating, Johnny seemed to have a funny little habit of sneaking up on him, pouncing out of nowhere for a surprise kiss or a crushing hug. For the life of him, Testament didn’t know how he could do it so consistently. No matter how he kept his guard up, Johnny always managed to slip by. It would have been a terrifying prospect if the man was trying to kill him, but for the most part it just seemed that he enjoyed watching the flustered expressions the Gear made when he was caught off-guard.

Still, it never stopped him from trying.

Testament pulled a thread of raven-black hair back into place as he rounded the side of the Mayship. It was a bright, crisp spring day, which was how Johnny had managed to talk him into visiting in the first place. The weather was always nicer in the air, he insisted, and it was something that really did need to be experienced firsthand. Testament wasn’t sure how much he believed him, but the ache of loneliness (and the incessant prodding from Succubus) was enough to make him hurry to the nearest port.

Loathe to admit it, Johnny was right. The wind and sparse clouds were magnificent as they puffed past the airship. The Gear propped himself against the guardrail, taking in the crisp, clear air.

He could make out the faint bustle in the distance. The girls had been eager to see him, as they often were, but they still had their tasks to attend to. Besides, Testament often preferred time to himself. He knew that he would see them later for lunch. For now, he was content to sit and stare at the patchwork ground below, and the clouds.

It was a brief moment of calm, as he found himself suddenly aware that this was exactly the sort of moment Johnny liked to strike. Testament stiffened back up, eyes scanning either side of the walkway to see if anyone was coming. He stepped back away from the railing, pressing his back against the nearest metal wall to make sure that he could keep an eye on every possible direction.

After several moments of high alert, he let the tension in his shoulders lessen a little. Nothing in sight. No blonde hair, no black coat, no familiar husky voice taunting him, teasing-

“Haha, gotcha!”

Testament made an ungodly squeak as something strong wrapped around his ribs from behind. His arms were pinned in such a way that he couldn’t manage to summon his scythe- which in hindsight, was for the best. He caught a shock of blonde twisting over his shoulder, mixing with his own.

“J-Johnny!” He huffed, trying to hide his shock with indignation. “How many times do I have to tell you to not do that!”

“Aww, but you make such a cute face, darlin’.” A kiss was planted by the nape of his neck, making Testament squeak again. “How can I resist?”

“Y-you- you mannerless cowboy!” The Gear managed to stammer, wrenching himself out of the captain’s grip. He realized that he hadn’t taken into account the porthole on the wall, which Johnny had managed to shove his upper half through to take him by surprise. Figures.

“Heh. it’s what I do best, Tes.” Johnny gave him one of his signature roguish grins, just charming and handsome enough to be disarming. “Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it.”

Testament merely made another irate noise, flushing bright pink. It earned him another laugh. “Alright, alright, ‘m sorry. Just can’t help myself sometimes.”

He crossed his arms, sighing as he shook his head. “Johnny Sfondi, the fact that you are so insistent on repeatedly sneaking up on a Gear makes you either the bravest or stupidest man I’ve ever met in my life.”

“I take that as a compliment. Gambling’s my favorite pastime, after all.” The pirate’s words were matched with a slight tilt of his hat. “And a face as pretty as that is worth the risk.”

“You are _impossible.”_ Rolling his eyes, Testament pulled the man’s hat down over his eyes, but stifling a laugh of his own. Despite himself, a smile split his lips. “Now get out of there, already.”

“Ha, well, y’see…” Suddenly sporting a little blush, Johnny wiggled in the porthole, remaining firmly in place. “I, uh…I’m stuck.”


	3. Roy/Litchi, Couch Cuddles

Litchi ran a brush through her hair, chasing away a few lingering drops of water before placing it down and looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was long-used to frequent showers to keep clean, and she didn’t mind it at all. It was a matter of sanitation, anyway, considering the amount of different people she treated every day. The fact that it kept her hair healthy and shiny was just a nice bonus.

She pulled it back into its usual long tail as she headed towards the living room. Roy had left the TV on and the news running as background noise, recounting some story about the economy that she didn’t care too much about. The kitchen attached was filled with the sound of hissing and the smell of something being roasted. Litchi drifted towards it, only to find her fiancé standing over the stove.

“Roy?”

“Ah! Litchi.” He seemed a bit surprised by her appearance, but shrugged it off with a smile and a good-natured chuckle. “I was hoping I’d be able to finish before you got out.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you had something planned.” She offered a peck on the cheek as an apology. “Are you cooking the fish we had in the fridge?”

Roy nodded emphatically. “Yup! I wanted to try that pan-seared carp recipe you showed me a couple weeks back. I think I’m almost done.”

“Oh.” Litchi certainly hadn’t been expecting that.

“You don’t have to stand out here! We’re still on for movie night, right? You’re free to go relax while I finish up.” He flashed her a pleasant smile.

The doctor fought down a blush as she left to go sit down on the old couch. Well, there were a lot or reasons she’d fallen in love with him. Roy could be a little nervy and quirky, but he was an absolute sweetheart even when he wasn’t pulling things like this randomly. 

It didn’t take long for Roy to finish up. Just as promised, it was barely five minutes before he stepped out of the kitchen, hoisting two plates of carp and vegetable stir-fry and grinning like a fool.

“Ta-da! Dinner is served.”

“Wow…” Litchi took the plate she was offered and paused a moment to smell. Based on the scent alone, Roy definitely had been improving. She could hardly wait to try it.

“And now, for our viewing pleasure… _The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari.”_ With a bit of flourish, Roy slid the DVD in and sat down beside her. He sent her another goofy grin, practically shaking with excitement. “How’d I do?”

“It’s wonderful, Roy. Thank you. You’ve really outdone yourself.”

He snuggled back against her as she pulled an old quilt over the two of them. Roy emitted a surprising amount of warmth for how small he was, so Litchi pressed herself against her partner to take in his heat and scent. He immediately reciprocated, curving an arm around her waist and drawing her in, leaving a little kiss on her cheek as the movie began playing in the distance.

She really was a lucky woman, wasn’t she?


	4. Ky/Dizzy, Sleepy Cuddles

Dizzy could immediately tell that Ky’s daily workload had been harder than usual. Despite being the king of an entire allied nation, he always managed to come to dinner on time with a smile. And yet, half an hour passed, with not a single sign of her husband, in any sort of state. 

Sin had long run off to go engage in more mischief and adventures with his friends, but Dizzy had stayed behind, keeping the remainder of the turkey warm just in case he happened to stumble in late. 

Had there been a meeting she’d forgotten? She liked to have his schedule memorized so she knew when they could have some time off together. She bore no resentment for her husband’s busy timetable, though she did frequently fret if he was being overworked. Ky was a bit of a workaholic, but everyone had their limits.

“We really should check on him…” Undine unfurled against her back, donning a concerned expression that mirrored her host’s. Just as quickly, her dark wing unfolded in response.

“Who cares. If he’s ignoring you, that’s his loss. Should make him sleep on the couch for that.”

“Necro, hush.” Dizzy frowned at him. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to be late. He’s probably just…running late, that’s all.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Honestly, Necro.” Undine reached over to smack him. “Your attitude is wholly unhelpful.”

“Hmph. Whatever.” Necro seemed to realize that he was outmatched. He folded back into a mess of dark green feathers. “If you wanna worry about twinkle-toes, that’s not my problem.”

Dizzy ignored him. “Undine, should we check his study?”

“That seems wise. If anywhere, that’s where he would be.”

++++++

The door creaked open softly. “Ky?”

As usual, the man’s office was precariously perched on the line between ‘messily functional’ and ‘functionally messy’. Today, it seemed to be tilting in the latter’s favor. Stacks of paperwork overflowed the desk more than usual, books and documents forming a miniature moutainscape.

Sure enough, though, Ky was not too difficult to find. After pushing aside some paperwork, Dizzy found him practically unconscious at his desk, still clutching his pen and using a law textbook as a pillow.

“Ky…” Her instincts had been right on why he was late. He always wanted to make sure that he was in a good spot to finish, that he’d done enough paperwork to at least be able to see his desk. For some reason or another, he must have gotten swamped with work, and couldn’t bring himself to leave until it was at least somewhat manageable.

Dizzy reached out to stroke his shoulder. The muscles were still stiffened, twitching from the contact. Ky let out a little muffled noise, eyes fluttering open.

“Hnnh…D’zzy?”

“Honey? Are you okay?” She pressed the backside of her hand to his forehead, just to make sure he didn’t have a fever. He felt no warmer than normal, but still sank into her touch.

Ky tried to prop himself up on his arms, leaving a few dark lines on documents from how he still gripped the pen. “D’zzy…what time’s it…”

“It’s late, Ky. You were late for dinner, so I came to check on you.” Her eyes flicked over the piles of paperwork. “You know you’re allowed to take a break, right, sweetie?”

To her dismay, she watched him sit up, only to reach for another piece of paper. A little twitch of irritation zipped through her thoughts, but she fought it down.

“Ky, it’s late. If you don’t want to eat, you should at least get some rest. You’re going to make yourself ill.”

“‘m sorry, ‘m sorry, jus’ let me finish-” the pen shook in his grip, unfocused teal eyes staring blankly at the paper in front of him.

Dizzy felt that dismayed annoyance again. Before she could react to it, a dark hand lunged out from behind her, roughly yanking the pen from his hand.

“Necro?!” Dizzy flinched back in panic. She’d liked to think her control over him was better. What was he doing?

“Relax, just trying to get the idiot to cool down.” Despite the sudden movement, Necro calmly placed the pen down and pushed away a floe of paper. On her other side, Undine slid over to gently caress Ky’s face, pulling him back in his chair and nudging it until he was capable of sliding out.

Despite both of their machinations, Ky was still too drowsy and distracted to sit up and move. Dizzy watched him slide forward, slipping until he fell right out of his chair.

“Ky- !”

She managed to grab onto him before he could hit the ground. Releasing a tense breath, she held him tightly, as though just reminding herself that he was still there. She felt him squirm in her grip.

“Dizzy…?”

The Gear didn’t respond at first. Attuned to her emotions, Necro and Undine melted back into wings, which swept around her shoulders until they wrapped around Ky’s body like blankets.

“You scared me for a moment. Please don’t do this again. I worry about you.”

“Oh.” He sounded as though he had no idea what she was saying, still too out of it to properly reply. Instead, he curled up against her, soft feathers brushing against his back. “…fluffy.”

She stifled a laugh, tears pricking her eyes. “So many years we’ve known each other…and I suppose some things never change.”

Without a hint of effort, Dizzy scooped her sleepy husband up into her arms. She carried him out of the office and towards their bedroom, the both of them wrapped up in her wings the entire way.


	5. Millia/Elphet, Danger

The crumbling ruins of an old building sat, already half-reclaimed by the forest surrounding it. It was obvious that it had been a long time since anyone had been inside it, let alone kept it running. For the first time in years, weak whimpers escaped the broken stone walls, echoed by a gentle but tense voice with every sound it made.

“Mm-mh, oww-”

“Shh, easy-”

A breath hitched. “Owww! Ow, it hurts- !”

“Easy, easy, I just need to press on it to stop the blood.”

_“OWWWWWW!”_

“There we are, there we are. See? It’s all over. I don’t have to touch it anymore.”

Pressed into the back wall of one of the building’s old rooms, a pair of figured sat huddled over each other. Blonde hair fanned out into a half-dozen tendrils, one gripping the other girl’s arm, while the rest hurried about in between tasks.

“It’s okay, El. I promise it’s gonna be okay.” Millia reached out to smooth down pink hair, wiping at a teary eye in the same motion. It served a dual purpose of keeping Elphelt’s attention firmly on her, rather than one of the hair-tendrils trying to thread a needle below them.

“M-Millia it hurts it hu-hurts so bad-” Her breath hitched again, breaking off into sobs. The fingers of her restrained arm twitched, struggling to grasp onto the deep gashes running along her abdomen and leg in some sort of attempt to make the pain stop.

“Shh, I know, I know it hurts.” She pressed a kiss to her temple, tightening the knot on the bandage running down her partner’s forearm. It was one of the milder injuries El had gotten from the Gear attack, but it had still been a struggle to get it tended to.

“I wanna go h-home…”

“El, I promise we can go home soon. But please, you have to be quiet.” The last few words were delivered with an extra amount of urgency. “We got rid of the last one, but we don’t know if there are any more Gears nearby, and we can’t have them hearing us.”

Elphelt managed a sniffle instead of a sob, pressing herself back against the stone wall. “O-okay.”

The old building was just as much a blessing as it was a curse. It served well as a place to hide, and seemed to be an old wartime stronghold of sorts, complete with a half-raided room of medical supplies. At the same time, though, only half the walls acted as any sort of defense, and they echoed sound. All Millia could try to do was keep Elphelt quiet while she worked.

While she talked to keep her occupied, the tendrils continued to bustle, gently peeling away blood-crusted fabric for better access, bandaging the smaller wounds, and searching through the half-empty creates surrounding them for any sort of pain medication. For the latter, the odds didn’t seem to be in their favor.

Millia bit her lower lip, trying to keep calm. She caught sight of metal catching the weak light as it tried to position itself. Her gaze lingered for only a moment, before focusing on her partner again.

As gently as possible, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a tenuous hug.

“Elphelt…I’m sorry.”

“Why are you -AHH!”

The threaded needle sank into the edge of her deep wound, quickly finding a place to cling to and start pulling the halves of skin together. Millia kept her grip, weak at it was, and continued to sew as she felt Elphelt tremble and cry against her. Each moment felt impossibly long, but the adrenaline pounding in her ears kept her working, holding on tight, somehow calm despite everything.

As soon as the wound was stitched and covered, Millia shoved everything aside and clung onto Elphelt as tightly as she could without breaking the stitches she had just done. After the calmness, guilt crashed over her in a wave, and she struggled not to cry herself as she held onto her partner tighter.

“Millia…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” She replied, squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m so sorry, El…”


	6. Ky/Dizzy, Fly-By Hug

Even after an entire year of living in the newly-constructed Illyria castle, Ky still felt just a bit too overwhelmed to be able to call it home yet. On paper he knew every detail- of course a royal elected official (an oxymoronic statement, in his personal opinion) would have to live in the nation’s capital, but such a large, lavish castle seemed far too luxurious for him to be able to think of it as his own house. 

Maybe it didn’t help that he had to work in it, too. At least back during his knight days, the meeting and sleeping tents were separate, even if not by much. Now, it never really felt like he was truly away from work. Maybe it suited the life of a king, who always had work to be done and done promptly.

He sighed as he crossed one of the building’s many courtyards, leafing through a stack of paperwork that, much like most of his work, needed to be done about five minutes before it was even handed to him. Nowadays, it seemed like he was spending most of his time hurrying to and from meetings. He didn’t understand how Leo and Daryl had taken to it so readily. He was the youngest of them, yet was also most prominent authority, but he always felt like he was lagging behind.

Ky mentally plotted out what remained of his daily schedule. The meetings spotted across the timetable might not have looked like much, but each and every one always ran longer than expected, and came accompanied with a stack of paperwork in need of submitting. From the looks of things, he wouldn’t be able to even think of going back to his personal quarters until sundown. That at least came with its own prize, time with Dizzy and the baby.

For a moment, Ky let his footsteps slow, and felt the faint breeze ruffle his hair and send the scent of flowers to his nose. That was right. He needed to remind himself. He was doing all of this for a reason. It was all so the three of them could be safe. Safe together.

Even with all the work, today wouldn’t be a total loss. As long as he at least got a little bit of personal time before he had to drag himself off to bed. It had been almost three days since he’d been able to sit down and make sure the little one was doing alright. He’d already gotten so big, Ky wanted to make sure he was able to be there as much as possible. It seemed that the Gear blood was already making him grow faster, and it was hard enough with a normal baby to try not and miss all the important landmarks. Little Sin wasn’t walking yet, but he knew that milestone wasn’t far off.

(Ky still wasn’t sure if he approved of Dizzy’s name choice, but he’d ultimately decided that she’d done most of the work, so she was the one who got to pick.)

The soft sound of something feathery rustling overhead made him pause. The sight of a large shadow moving overhead was enough to catch him off-guard when slender arms looped around his shoulders.

“Hee hee, hi, honey!”

“Dizzy…” Ky smiled, leaning back to kiss his wife. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course! I just wanted to make sure work wasn’t bogging you down. I was getting some lunch for Sin and I caught you walking by, so I thought I’d hop on down and say hi!”

It could still be a bit odd to consider that he’d married a woman who could fly, but Ky took it in stride. It suited her bubbly personality. She’d managed to carry him for short stretches before, and it was a wonderful experience. He wondered if Sin would sprout wings when he got older, too.

“You’re taking care of yourself, right, sweetie?” Dizzy squeezed him a little tighter from behind. Ky reached up with his free hand to pat her arm reassuringly. 

“I’m fine, Dizzy. I promise. I should be home with you and Sin by seven, if not earlier. Okay?”

He felt her nod against him. “Okay. I know you’re gonna do amazing, just…try not to push yourself?”

“Of course, of course. I promise.”

A kiss pressed against his cheek, and he felt the arms let go. Dizzy lifted back off the ground. “Have a good day at work!”

When Ky made it to the next meeting, Leo immediately asked what had got him smiling like a fool. The First King merely offered a cordial greeting, and sat down to begin the discussion.

It was a daunting new life, Ky thought to himself, but he never felt like he was taking it on alone.


	7. Sol/Zappa, Sick Cuddles

“…You’d better not be about to throw up on me, Taz.”

Despite his warning, Sol made no attempt to get up, or even to move. He continued to follow the same pattern he had been, extending a hand to the body lying on top of him, funneling heat to his fingertips as he cupped a too-cold face and dragged his fingers across the skin.

The sudden stiffening of muscles against him was new, though, despite how long he’d been there. When the first statement didn’t get a response, he tried again. “If you’re gonna try puking on me, I’m gonna push you off.”

Immediately, he felt more movement in response, and closed eyes pinched themselves tighter. “D-don’t.”

“Still with me? Good.” His gentle touches betrayed his harsh tone. One hand dragged little lines of warmth in a pattern- across the bridge of the nose, tracing the eye socket, up to the temple, down. The other arm remained looped around his partner’s waist, nudged beneath layers of clothing to press more heat against bare skin.

“Nhh…”

“Easy, I ain’t actually gonna push you off. Just trying to get your attention.” For a moment, Sol let his voice soften, eyes flicking up to make sure that the pile of blankets that they were both wrapped up in hadn’t slipped or shifted. 

With another little whimper, the Gear found himself directly across from a pair of misty blue eyes. He didn’t break his pattern of strokes. “Something wrong?”

“Still dunno…why you call me that.” Zappa’s voice was hoarse, and muffled slightly from the way he was pressed against Sol’s chest.

It took him a moment to process. “What, ‘Taz?’”

“I’ve never been there. Too scary.”

“Nah, nah, it’s not that, it’s-” He resisted the urge to facepalm, instead offering more pats in apology. “It’s a prewar thing. That’s all.”

“Oh.” In his current state, it seemed like enough of an explanation. “I feel funny.”

Instinctively, Sol tightened his grip just slightly. “You probably do.”

“Is it time for work?”

“Maybe. Doesn’t matter.” He immediately regretted the ‘maybe’ when he felt more wiggling. “Whattaya thing you’re doing?”

“‘m gonna be late…”

“You’re not ‘late’ for anything, and you sure as hell ain’t going anywhere.”

Whether because of the grip keeping him down, or because his worries had been quelled, Sol felt Zappa stop resisting, and settle back down.

“…why’re we on the couch?”

“You don’t remember?” Well, that wasn’t good. Maybe calling Faust was a better idea after all. “Apparently the anxiety meds fuck with your thermoregulation, and for some reason you decided to shovel the sidewalk without a good coat. So now you’ve gotta sit still until your temperature stabilizes again, and you’re barely back to ninety yet.”

The half-muttered “…wha?” that he got in response was just about all he had been expecting. “You’re cold, shut up and get warm.”

“…mmkay.”

“Was that really so complicated?” Sol’s words had absolutely no bite to them. He merely watched the eyes across from him slip shut again, and heard a pleased little hum as he dialed up his temperature a few more degrees.

Being used as a glorified electric blanket. And he’d once been called one of the most dangerous beings on the face of the planet.

Oh, well. At least his partner looked cute when he slept. That, he admitted to himself, definitely made it much harder to be mad.


	8. Ky/Dizzy, Long Hug

“…Dizzy?”

“Yes, dear?”

“How much longer do you want me to stay like this?”

Currently, Ky was pressed against the side of an armchair, Dizzy curled on top of him with her wings half-unfurled. He wouldn’t deny that it was comfortable, and seeing his wife so happy made him happy too, but it seemed like no matter what, she was unwilling to let go, or to let him let go.

“Mmm…” She hummed, nuzzling up against his chest. “Ten more minutes?”

Ky had to hide his confusion. “Dizzy, we’ve been hugging for half an hour now, at least. Aren’t you bored? Wouldn’t you rather do something else?”

Dizzy shrugged. “Not really. You promised me a long hug, after all!”

True, but he certainly hadn’t been expecting one this long. Her arms were still clinging to him tightly. He didn’t want to think about all the paperwork he could have been doing, but the though was still nagging him.

The Gear pulled herself up, planting a kiss on him. “You’re so good to me…”

On second thought, the paperwork could definitely wait. “Ten minutes is fine. Take as much time as you need.”

Dizzy was all-too-happy to oblige, tossing her arms around his neck and wrapping him up in her white wing. “Love you, Ky.”

“Love you too, dearest.”


End file.
